June 5
Events * 70 - Titus and his Roman legions breach the middle wall of Jerusalem. *1257 - Kraków, Poland received city rights. *1305 - Pope Clement V is elected. *1798 - Battle of New Ross: The attempt to spread United Irish Rebellion into Munster is defeated. *1817 - First Great Lakes steamer, the Frontenac, is launched. *1829 - [[Wikipedia:HMS Pickle|HMS Pickle]] captures the armed slave ship Voladora off the coast of Cuba. *1832 - Parisian student uprisings of 1832 begin. *1837 - Houston is incorporated by the Republic of Texas. *1849 - Denmark becomes a constitutional monarchy by the signing of a new constitution. *1851 - Harriet Beecher Stowe's anti-slavery serial, Uncle Tom's Cabin or, Life Among the Lowly starts a ten-month run in the National Era abolitionist newspaper. *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of Piedmont: Union forces under General David Hunter defeat a Confederate army at Piedmont, taking nearly 1,000 prisoners. *1888 - Rio de la Plata Earthquake 1888: Uruguay 3.20 UTC-3, 5,5 Richter Scale, 34º36'00S, 57º53'59'W. *1900 - Second Boer War: British soldiers take Pretoria. *1900 - The German Cruise liner, Deutschland III sets a new speed record. *1907 - BAPS Swaminarayan religion established. *1915 - Denmark amends its constitution to allow women's suffrage. *1916 - Stein's Dixie Jazz Band plays its first gig under its new name, the Original Dixieland Jazz Band. * 1916 - Louis Brandeis is sworn in as a Justice of the United States Supreme Court. *1917 - World War I: Conscription begins in the United States as "Army registration day." *1933 - The U.S. Congress abrogates the United States' use of the gold standard by enacting a joint resolution (48 Stat. 112) nullifying the right of creditors to demand payment in gold. *1941 - Four thousands Chongqing residents were asphyxiated in a bomb shelter during the Bombing of Chongqing. *1944 - World War II: More than 1000 British bombers drop 5000 tons of bombs on German gun batteries on the Normandy coast in preparation for D-Day. *1945 - Allied Control Council, military occupation governing body of Germany, formally takes power. *1946 - A fire in the LaSalle Hotel in Chicago, kills 61 people. *1947 - Marshall Plan: At a speech at Harvard University, United States Secretary of State George Marshall calls for economic aid to war-torn Europe. *1956 - Elvis Presley introduces his new single, "Hound Dog", on The Milton Berle Show, scandalizing the audience with his suggestive hip movements. *1959 - The first government of the State of Singapore is sworn in. *1963 - British Secretary of State for War John Profumo resigns in a sex scandal. * 1963 - Movement of 15 Khordad: protest against arrest of Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini by Shah of Iran, Mohammad Reza Pahlavi. In several cities, masses of angry demonstrators were confronted by tanks and paratroopers. *1967 - Six-Day War begins: The Israeli air force launches simultaneous pre-emptive attacks on the air forces of Egypt, Jordan, and Syria. *1968 - U.S. presidential candidate Robert F. Kennedy is shot at the Ambassador Hotel in Los Angeles by Palestinian Sirhan Sirhan. Kennedy dies the next day. *1969 - International communist conference begins in Moscow. *1970 - Chile becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. *1975 - The Suez Canal opens for the first time since the Six-Day War. * 1975 - The UK holds its first and only UK-wide referendum, on remaining in the EEC. *1976 - Collapse of the Teton Dam in Idaho, United States. *1977 - A coup takes place in Seychelles. * 1977 - The Apple II, the first practical personal computer, goes on sale. *1981 - The Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention report that five homosexual men in Los Angeles have a rare form of pneumonia seen only in patients with weakened immune systems, in what turns out to be the first recognized cases of AIDS. *1984 - Prime Minister of India Indira Gandhi orders an attack on the Golden Temple, the holiest site of the Sikh religion. *1986 - A 52-year old man in Auburn, United States, dies after taking an Excedrin capsule laced with cyanide; this is the first of two Excedrin deaths. *1989 - The Inuvialuit Final Agreement is signed in Canada to give the Inuit of western Canada the first comprehensive land claim agreement north of the 60th parallel. * 1989 - The Unknown Rebel halts the progress of a column of advancing tanks for over half an hour after the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989. *1995 - Bose-Einstein condensate is first created. *1998 - A strike begins at the General Motors parts factory in Flint, that quickly spreads to five other assembly plants (the strike lasted seven weeks). *2001 - U.S. Senator Jim Jeffords leaves the Republican Party, an act which shifts control of the United States Senate from the Republicans to the Democratic Party. * 2001 - Tropical Storm Allison makes landfall on the upper-Texas coastline as a strong tropical storm and dumps large amounts of rain over Houston. The storm caused $5.5 billion in damages, making Allison the costliest tropical storm in U.S. history. *2003 - Severe heat wave across Pakistan and India reaches its peak, as temperatures exceed 50°C in the region. *2006 - Serbia declares independence from the State Union of Serbia and Montenegro Births *1341 - Edmund of Langley, son of Edward III of England (d. 1402) *1493 - Justus Jonas, German Protestant reformer (d. 1555) *1523 - Margaret of France (d. 1573) *1553 - Bernardino Baldi, Italian mathematician (d. 1617) *1554 - Elisabeth of Austria, queen consort of France (d. 1592) *1640 - Pu Songling, Chinese writer (d. 1715) *1660 - Sarah Churchill (d. 1744) *1646 - Elena Cornaro Piscopia, Italian mathematician (d. 1684) *1718 - Thomas Chippendale, English furniture maker (d. 1779) *1723 - Adam Smith, Scottish economist (d. 1790) *1757 - Pierre Jean George Cabanis, French physiologist (d. 1808) *1760 - Johan Gadolin, Finnish scientist (d. 1852) *1771 - Ernest Augustus I of Hanover (d. 1851) *1781 - Christian August Lobeck, German scholar (d. 1860) *1819 - John Couch Adams, English mathematician and astronomer (d. 1892) *1850 - Pat Garrett, American Western lawman (d. 1908) *1862 - Allvar Gullstrand, Swedish ophthalmologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1930) *1868 - James Connolly, Irish socialist (d. 1916) *1876 - Tony Jackson, American musician (d. 1920) *1878 - Pancho Villa, Mexican revolutionary (d. 1923) *1879 - Robert Mayer, German-born philanthropist (d. 1985) * 1879 - René Pottier, French cyclist (d. 1907) *1883 - John Maynard Keynes, English economist (d. 1946) *1884 - Ralph Benatzky, Czech composer (d. 1957) *1894 - Roy Thomson, Lord Thomson of Fleet, English publisher (d. 1976) *1895 - William Boyd, American actor (d. 1972) *1898 - Federico García Lorca, Spanish poet, lyricist and dramatist (d. 1936) *1900 - Dennis Gabor, Hungarian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1979) *1905 - John Abbott, British actor (d. 1996) *1912 - Dean Amadon, American ornithologist (d. 2003) *1919 - Richard Scarry, American children's author (d. 1994) *1920 - Cornelius Ryan, Irish-American author (d. 1974) *1923 - Daniel Pinkham, American composer, organist, and harpsichordist (d. 2006) * 1923 - Jorge Daponte, Argentine racing driver (d. 1963) *1925 - Art Donovan, American football star *1928 - Tony Richardson, British actor (d. 1991) *1930 - Alifa Rifaat, Egyptian writer (d. 1996) *1931 - Jacques Demy, French film director (d. 1990) * 1931 - Jerzy Prokopiuk, Polish philosopher, antroposopher *1932 - Christy Brown, Irish author (d. 1981) *1934 - Bill Moyers, American journalist *1938 - Karin Balzer, German hurdler *1939 - Joe Clark, sixteenth Prime Minister of Canada * 1939 - Margaret Drabble, English novelist *1941 - Martha Argerich, Argentine pianist * 1941 - Spalding Gray, American actor and writer (d. 2004) * 1941 - Robert Kraft, owner of the New England Patriots * 1941 - Erasmo Carlos, Brazilian singer and songwriter *1942 - Teodoro Obiang Nguema Mbasogo, Equatoguinean politician *1943 - Matthew Lesko, American author *1944 - Tommie Smith, American athlete * 1944 - Colm Wilkinson, Irish singer *1945 - John Carlos, American Athlete * 1945 - Patrick Head, British engineer *1946 - Freddie Stone, American guitarist (Sly & the Family Stone) * 1946 - John Bach, Welsh actor *1947 - Laurie Anderson, American performance artist * 1947 - Tom Evans, English musician (Badfinger) (d. 1983) *1949 - Ken Follett, Welsh author *1950 - J. J. Bittenbinder, American television host and author *1951 - Suze Orman, American financial advisor, writer, and television personality. *1952 - Daniel Katzen, Symphony musician * 1952 - Carole Fredericks, American singer (d. 2001) *1954 - Nicko McBrain, English musician (Iron Maiden) *1955 - Edino Nazareth Filho, Brazilian football player *1956 - Richard Butler, English singer (Psychedelic Furs) * 1956 - Kenny G, American saxophonist *1958 - Ahmed Abdallah Mohamed Sambi, President of the Comoros *1960 - Dominic Kirwan, Irish singer *1961 - Anthony Burger, American musician and singer (d. 2006) * 1961 - Mary Kay Bergman, American voice actress (d. 1999) *1962 - Princess Astrid of Belgium * 1962 - Jeff Garlin, American comedian *1963 - Joe Rudán, Hungarian heavy metal singer *1964 - Karl Sanders, vocalist/guitar virtuoso and founding member of the Egyptian-themed technical death metal band Nile. *1965 - Sandrine Piau, French soprano *1967 - Joe DeLoach, American athlete * 1967 - Ray Lankford, baseball player * 1967 - Ron Livingston, American actor *1969 - Brian McKnight, American musician *1970 - Martin Gelinas, Canadian hockey player *1971 - Susan Lynch, Northern Irish actress * 1971 - Takaya Tsubobayashi, Japanese racing driver * 1971 - Mark Wahlberg, American singer and actor *1972 - Pavel Kotla, Polish conductor * 1972 - Chuck Klosterman, American journalist * 1972 - Mike Bucci, American professional wrestler *1973 - Daniel Gildenlöw, Swedish musician and songwriter * 1973 - Lamon Brewster, American boxer *1974 - Chad Allen, American actor * 1974 - Russ Ortiz, American baseball player *1975 - Žydrūnas Ilgauskas, Lithuanian basketball player *1977 - Liza Weil, American actress *1979 - David Bisbal, Spanish singer * 1979 - Fraser Watts, Scottish cricketer * 1979 - Pete Wentz, American musician (Fall Out Boy) * 1979 - Jason White, American NASCAR driver *1980 - Sutee Suksomkit, Thai football player *1981 - Sebastien Lefebvre, Canadian musician (Simple Plan) * 1981 - Jade Goody, British television personality *2005 - Irene Urdangarin, granddaughter of King Juan Carlos I of Spain Deaths * 535 - Epiphanius of Constantinople, patriarch of Constantinople *1017 - Emperor Sanjo of Japan (b. 976) *1118 - Robert de Beaumont *1296 - Edmund Crouchback, son of Henry III of England (b. 1245) *1316 - King Louis X of France (b. 1289) *1383 - Dmitry Konstantinovich, Russian prince (b. 1324) *1568 - Lamoral, Flemish general and statesman (b. 1522) *1625 - Orlando Gibbons, English composer (b. 1583) *1667 - Pietro Sforza Pallavicino, Italian cardinal and historian (b. 1607) *1688 - Constantine Phaulkon, Greek adventurer (b. 1667) *1716 - Roger Cotes, English mathematician (b. 1682) *1722 - Johann Kuhnau, German composer, organist, and harpsichordist (b. 1660) *1738 - Isaac de Beausobre, French Protestant pastor (b. 1659) *1791 - Frederick Haldimand, Swiss-born British colonial governor (b. 1718) *1816 - Giovanni Paisiello, Italian composer (b. 1741) *1825 - Odysseas Androutsos, hero in the Greek War of Independence *1826 - Carl Maria von Weber, German composer (b. 1786) *1866 - John McDouall Stuart, Australian explorer (b. 1815) *1898 - Salvatore Ferragamo, Italian Shoemaker *1900 - Stephen Crane, American author (b. 1871) *1902 - Louis J. Weichmann, chief witness in the trail of the assassination of Abraham Lincoln (b. 1842) *1906 - Karl Robert Eduard von Hartmann, German philosopher (b. 1842) *1910 - O. Henry, American author (b. 1862) *1913 - Chris von der Ahe, baseball pioneer (b. 1851) *1916 - Horatio Kitchener, Lord Kitchener, British field marshal (b. 1850) *1920 - Rhoda Broughton, Welsh author (b. 1840) *1921 - Georges Feydeau, French playwright (b. 1862) *1930 - Pascin, Bulgarian painter (b. 1885) *1975 - Paul Keres, Estonian chess player (b. 1916) *1976 - Violet Wilkey, American actress (b. 1903) *1993 - Conway Twitty, American musician (b. 1933) *1998 - Jeanette Nolan, American actress (b. 1911) * 1998 - Sam Yorty, Mayor of Los Angeles (b. 1909) *1999 - Mel Tormé, American singer ("The Velvet Fog"), composer, and actor (b. 1925) *2000 - Don Liddle, baseball player (b. 1925) *2001 - Pedro Laín Entralgo, Spanish writer, medical and humanist *2002 - Gwen Plumb, Australian actress (b. 1912) * 2002 - Dee Dee Ramone, American bassist (The Ramones) (b. 1952) *2003 - Jürgen Möllemann, German politician (b. 1945) * 2003 - Manuel Rosenthal, French composer and conductor (b. 1904) *2004 - Ronald Reagan, 40th President of the United States (b. 1911) * 2004 - Iona Brown, British violinist and conductor (b. 1941) *2005 - Adolfo Aguilar Zínser, Mexican politician (b. 1949) * 2005 - Susi Nicoletti, German actress (b. 1918) *2006 - Frederick Franck, American artist and writer (b. 1909) *2007 - Povel Ramel, Swedish entertainer (b. 1922) Holidays and observances *World Environment Day, since the United Nations General Assembly resolution in 1972. *National holiday of Denmark (Constitution Day). *Seychelles - Liberation Day. *Bahá'í Faith - Feast of Núr (Light) - First day of the fifth month of the Bahá'í Calendar. Liturgical Feasts * Saint Boniface (died 754) * Saint Dorotheus * Saint Igor (died 1147) * Saint Valeria External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- June 05